hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Ryan (LckyTUBA's version, 2046)
Part of 2046 Atlantic Hurricane Season (LckyTUBA's version) Overview Hurricane Ryan was a powerful and destructive hurricane that passed through Central America in late August. Meteorological History A tropical wave west of the Cape Verde islands organized into a tropical depression on the evening of August 20, further organizing into a tropical storm and receiving the name Ryan the following afternoon. Ryan continued to strengthen, becoming a hurricane on the evening of August 22. Ryan achieved its first peak as a 125 mph Category 3 on the afternoon of August 24, then going through an eyewall replacement cycle, and weakening to a low end Category 2 as it entered the Caribbean on the evening of August 25. Ryan continued to weaken, although it entered more favorable conditions on August 27, so early in the morning on August 28, it regained Category 2 strength. During the evening hours of August 29, Ryan reached its second peak as a 130 mph Category 4 as it stayed just offshore of Honduras. The land interaction weakened Ryan, but Ryan quickly regained intensity and achieved its overall peak of 155 mph on the afternoon of August 31 just before landfall over Belize. Ryan weakened rapidly overnight, and by the morning of September 1, Ryan was a mere tropical storm upon entering the Gulf of Mexico. Ryan managed to restrengthen, reaching 110 mph winds for its final peak at landfall on the afternoon of September 3. Ryan weakened to a tropical storm by the following morning, becoming extratropical early in the morning on September 5. Ryan was absorbed into a frontal system late that night. Impacts Ryan's impact on the Lesser Antilles was fairly extensive. Although most of the islands received only around 2-3 inches of rainfall as Ryan passed through, although the islands close to the center of Ryan experienced as much as 12 inches of rain in Dominica. Several mudslides were reported as a result of the flooding rains, killing 18 people in Dominica and another 5 in Martinique. Damages were particularly extensive in Dominica, where $850 million in damage was reported. Flooding was also reported in Honduras, where up to a foot of rain fell. Ryan caused 23 deaths and $1.3 billion in damage across the Lesser Antilles, as well as 11 deaths and $150 million in Honduras. In Belize, impacts were much more profound. Ryan was a large and intense Category 4 at the time of its landfall near Belize City, causing structural damage to most buildings there. Rainfall peaked at 27 inches in northwestern Belize. Flash flooding and storm surge were both a major threat in Belize City, with a storm surge of 13 feet reported. The deadly flooding and extreme wind claimed a total of 34 lives in Belize, as well as causing $350 million in damage. Southern Mexico and norther Guatemala faced similar, albeit lesser impacts, although a mudslide in Guatemala proved to be fatal, claiming over two dozen lives. Losses in Guatemala totaled to 46 deaths and $200 million in damage, while Ryan caused 2 deaths and $600 million in Mexico. Category:LckyTUBA Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Seasons Category:Costly Storms Category:Deadly Storms Category:Destructive Storms